fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De raad van Tien
"Het is een al weer een lange tijd geleden, dat de raad van tien bijeenkwam" sprak een man die op een troon zat. Achter hem kletterde de regen tegen het glas. De donder vulde de grote kille vergaderzaal van het kasteel. Maar de bliksem was niet onverwachts. Het noodweer was er altijd al geweest en de regen had het landschap nooit droog gehouden. De man stond op uit zijn troon en keek naar de mensen die aan een tafel zaten. Terwijl de heerser van het kasteel ging staan, vulde de ruimte zich met een helder wit licht, gevolgd door een luid gebrul uit de hemel vanachter de ramen. De oude eikenhouten tafel was rond, met in het midden een symbool gegraveerd. De man legde zijn handen op de tafel en keek naar zijn gasten. Er stonden negen stoelen, maar slechts acht waren bezet. Een stoel, helemaal aan de linkerkant was leeg. De gasten van de man waren hoffelijk gekleed. Stoffen in de meest rijke kleuren en bezet met edelstenen en dure metalen. Elk van hen droeg maar een kleur. De man die het woord had gehad droeg de kleur geel in zijn kleding. "En waarom komen wij allen tezamen, Bliksem?" vroeg iemand die op de derde stoel zat. "We zijn niet allemaal hier" zei een man in witte kleding. Zijn sieraden, gemaakt van diamant en zilver, schitterden als de bliksem van zich liet weten. "Het Licht heeft gelijk, we zijn er niet allemaal" nam de Bliksem weer het woord. "Waarom ik ons allen bij elkaar heb laten komen, is omdat ik slechts nieuws te horen heb gekregen" zei de man op een grauwe toon. Het weer achter hem verstomde. Het regende zachter en het onweer leek verder van het kasteel verwijderd te zijn. "Zelf was ik geschokt toen ik het nieuws te horen kreeg. Het doet mij nog steeds pijn in het hart" zei de Bliksem en legde zijn hand op zijn borst. Hij keek naar zijn embleem op de tafel en daarna naar de lege zitplaats. "Voor de draad ermee, Bliksem! Welk nieuws kan jou zo omhullen met duisternis" zei de man helemaal rechts van de tafel. Hij sprak vanuit zijn element, het duister. De Bliksem keek naar de man met de groene kleding. Ze maakte oogcontact. De groene man had zijn armen over elkaar en knikte naar de Bliksem. "Het Vuur is niet meer" zuchtte de heer des huizes uiteindelijk. Hij had het over zijn lippen gekregen. "Wat?!" schreeuwde iemand uit. Hij was opgestaan uit zijn stoel en keek met vele emoties naar de Bliksem. "Ruimte, ga zitten alstublieft." De Ruimte deed wat hem werd gevraagd en keek vertwijfeld naar de jongeman die rechts van hem af. Hij leek niet geshockeerd te zijn door het nieuws van een overleden vriend en raadslid. Nee, hij was kalm en had geen uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. "Water? Waarom die kalmte, die rust? Doet dit nieuws je niks, of kan jij je gevoelens niet plaatsen?" vroeg de Ruimte verbaasd. De andere mensen aan de tafel keken naar de man die in het midden zat. "Het stelt mij diep teleur dat andere aan deze tafel dit grote verlies niet hebben gevoeld. Ik ben wellicht onlosmakelijk verbonden met het Vuur, maar wij allen hebben een band met elkaar. Hoe konden jullie de verandering van de stroom niet hebben gevoeld, vraag ik mijzelf af?" zei het Water op de toon die paste bij zijn lichaamshouding, kalm en beheerst. "Ik wist ervan" zei de groene man. Iedereen keek naar hem. "Ik voel het wanneer de natuur afscheidt neemt van het leven" lichtte de man toe, toen hij vreemd werd aangekeken. "We hadden het allemaal moeten zien of voelen, net zoals de Natuur en het Water" zei degene naast de Natuur. De rest keek naar beneden, in zichzelf. "Ik had moeten zien dat een lichtje uitging, een vlam gedoofd werd" zei de man met de diamanten sieraden. "Ik had moeten voelen dat het vuur weer aan de aarde toevertrouwd werd" sprak een man zacht. Rechts van hem bevond zich de lege stoel. "En wat heb jij daarop te zeggen, Metaal?" vroeg de Bliksem aan degene die nog niks had gezegd. Het Metaal keek weg. "Bij alle elementen! Waarom spreek je geen woord uit!" schreeuwde de Bliksem boos terwijl hij op de tafel sloeg. De donder versterkte zijn emoties en hield na de lichtflits lang aan. Wanneer de regen enkel weer te horen was, sprak het Water tot de Bliksem. "Het Metaal hoeft niet te spreken als hij het zelf niet wil. Iedereen gaat op zijn eigen manier om met een verlies." De Bliksem zuchtte en ging terug naar zijn troon. Hij liet zich neerploffen en zuchtte weer. Zijn hoofd ondersteunde hij met zijn hand terwijl zijn arm op de armleuning rustte. "En wie neemt nu de taak als leider op zich, want dat was voorheen het Vuur?" vroeg de Lucht in een ademstoot. Zijn vraag werd al snel beantwoord door een zacht geklop wat achter de grote deur vandaan kwam. "Binnen" zei de Bliksem, die zich niet in staat voelde om de bijeenkomst te leiden en zijn verdriet te verwerken. Een dienaar deed de deur langzaam open en liep op een nederige pas naar zijn meester toe. Hij maakte een buiging bij de troon en overhandigde een brief. De Bliksem griste het stuk opgerold papier uit de handen van zijn jonge dienaar en bekeek het symbool wat gedrukt zat in de rode was. "Ik ontving deze rol van een van de Vuurdienaren" lichtte de Bliksemdienaar toe aan zijn meester en verliet de zaal zo zachtjes en onopmerkzaam mogelijk. De heer van het kasteel maakte voorzichtig het wassen symbool los van het papier en rolde het uit. De letters die geschreven stonden waren van een sierlijk handschrift. De inkt was rood. De Bliksem begon met het voorlezen van het testament van het Vuur, maar kon geen goede toon vinden waarop hij wilde spreken. Hij aarzelde bij enkele woorden die hij las en las voor alsof er geen punten aan het einde van de zinnen stond. Het Licht stond op toen het verdriet de overhand kreeg bij de Bliksem. Het Licht pakte de betraande rol uit de handen van het raadslid en liet hem opstaan. De Bliksem liep strompelend naar de plek van het Licht, terwijl het Duister hem tegemoet kwam om te helpen. Het Licht nam plaats in de gele troon en las voor zichzelf even het testament door. Toen begon de man opnieuw met het voorlezen van de laatste woorden van het Vuur. "...Ik zal mijn taak als leider van elementen niet meer kunnen uitvoeren. Ik heb altijd mijn rol gezien als een grote eer en met passie vervuld. Vurig verlang ik daarom ook terug naar de vele vergaderingen die zowel boeiend en vermakend waren. Maar mijn vrienden, die tijd is niet langer meer aan mij besteed. Daarom heb ik een opvolger gekozen. Iemand waarvan ik geloof dat hij deze zware verantwoordelijkheid kan dragen. Iemand die het kan vinden met elk element, want een leider moet zich in elk element kunnen verplaatsen voordat hij een uitspraak doet. Ik wil bij dezen mijn taak overhandigen aan het Water, omdat ik weet dat hij elke vis in zijn kalmere wateren kan leiden naar de oceaan" Even was het stil in de vergaderzaal. De woorden leken echter nog te echoën tussen de muren. "Ik wil bij dezen mijn taak overhandigen aan het Water" "Het Water" "Omdat ik weer dat hij elke vis in zijn kalmere wateren kan leiden naar de oceaan" "Het Water" "Waarom ik? Ik verdien die kans helemaal niet" zei het Water ontdaan. "Deze taak is niet voor mij bedoeld" ging hij stamelend verder. "Ik kan het niet zijn" zei de jongeman luid. "Je bent het. Het Vuur heeft jou die taak gegeven" zei het Licht en stond op uit de troon. Het Water stond wankelend op terwijl de Ruimte en de Lucht hem hielpen. Het Licht nodigde zijn nieuwe leider uit met een handgebaar, om plaats te nemen in de troon. Toen het Water naast het Licht stond, legde de man in de witte kleding een hand op de schouder van de verwarde man. Hij keek hem aan met een blik die het licht altijd in zich droeg. Namelijk hoop. "Dan neem ik aan dat het kasteel van Bliksem niet meer de goede locatie is voor onze vergadering. Laat ik jullie meenemen naar het kasteel van Water" zei de Ruimte en hief zijn handen in de lucht. Ze kregen een paarse gloed die de gehele kamer vulde. "Ik heb dit niet gewild" zei het Water en liet zich neerkomen in zijn eigen troon, in zijn eigen kasteel. Categorie:De raad van Tien Categorie:Zefred Categorie:Zefred: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Fictie Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Voltooid